


Finding a Mate

by LoZfanchick



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Raven and Azazel are dogs, between both Charles/Erik and Raven/Azazel, later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Raven/Mystique and Azazel are Charles and Erik's dogs. This is a domestic fic, that goes from meeting, to flirting, to in a relationship and all that goes with it (for both couples). </p>
<p>Raven wants a mate and thus forces Charles and Erik to meet so that she could meet Erik's attractive doberman, turns out she found a good match for her pet as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> When the story is suppose to be revolving more around Raven/Mystique (the dogs) she'll be referred to as Mystique. When the fic revolves around Charles (the humans) she'll be refereed to as Raven. 
> 
> Italics are thoughts, just for clarification. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by me watching 101 Dalmatians, I just love the opening scene (which this fic very closely resembles lol).

Mystique sighed to herself. She ruffled up her nose then let out a huff. _It shouldn’t be this hard to find a mate._ Raven got up off the floor and wandered over towards the full body mirror hidden behind the tile floor room door. She turned her head to and fro and examined herself. 

She was -as her pet called her- an “exquisite creature”. She was a proud half German shepherd half wolf breed. She was of medium statue as dogs go, not too tall, not too small. Her coat was a darker shade, not quite black but more of a dark blue. Her eyes proved her wolf side, glowing a bright yellow against her blue coat. 

She used to hate her eyes for giving away her heritage. Her first pets, if she even deemed them with that title, had gotten her as a pup and tried to drown her after seeing her eyes. She had bit them and ran; she stayed on the streets for awhile after that, eating scraps where she could get them. Then she met Charles –her current pet. 

He found her in the rain. She was taking cover under a dumpster and he had been passing by and saw her yellow eyes.

“Marvelous.”

That was the first word he had said to her. She was at first reluctant to follow him home, but he had brought her to his place and she would be an idiot to leave all the free food and comfort. 

Charles had complemented her so much and so often she started to believe his words. Charles had a passion for genetics, Mystique learned this right away. He had studied her, respectfully of course, every time he went too far or close to it Mystique would give him a warning growl (she would never bite Charles). He had been the one to tell her she was part wolf.

Charles would take her out on walks often, almost every day. It was on these walks that she met Hank. 

Hank had two pets Darwin and Alex. They were friends with Charles, so often times Mystique and Hank would walk and play together. Mystique isn’t ashamed to say she was attracted to Hank. 

After working up all her courage she had asked Hank to be her mate.

“Oh Mystique…I” He seemed to mull over his words. “I…I mean...” He now got up off the grass they were lounging on and paced around in a circle. “Mystique you’re a great friend but…” He didn’t look in her eyes, and Mystique tried to prepare herself for the worst but she never thought he’d say what he did.

“I don’t want my puppies to be any part wolf.” Mystique felt numb. “If you weren’t wolf then…but…I’m sorry.” 

“Beast!” Darwin called. “Come here boy!”

Hank looked to his pet then to Mystique -who hadn’t moved. “I’m sorry.” He whined.

“Bozo! Hurry over here!” Alex shouted. 

“Stop that, if you want Beast to come call his name.” Darwin reprimanded. 

“Raven! It’s about time we go to.” 

Hank walked to his pets and left with them. Mystique stayed on the grass unmoving. She couldn’t believe it, to be rejected again because of this wolf gene. She was devastated. 

“Raven.” Charles walked over to her. “Come on girl, let’s go.” He bent down and clipped the leash back onto her collar. 

Mystique spent the rest of the month in a deep depression. When she and Charles went for walks they’d be short. Charles more than likely picked up on her mood, if the tons of dog toys meant anything. It took some time but finally she began to grasp her difference and make it her strength. Sometimes she still had some moment of self hatred but she truly liked herself now.

She forgave Hank after he kept greeting her with his tail between his legs, which looked hilarious on an Irish wolfhound. They remained friends, not that they had any other option; Charles would still walk her with Alex and Darwin. However she still wanted a mate.

This brought her back to her sighing. She wondered back out into the main room and sat herself up on the bay window. 

_A mate would do this place some good._ She thought looking around. 

Charles was hunched over on his desk, papers flown everywhere in their own organized way around him. Books littered every part of the tiny apartment. Every table top had books on them. Some with bookmarks in them, some left open, others closed and piled on top of each other. Charles was married to his schoolwork. He was constantly working on his thesis. Mystique would often listen to him recite it to her till it lulled her to sleep. 

_For all the complimenting Charles gives me, he never does the same for himself._ Often times she’d hear Charles after he got off the phone with his mother. He’d go into his room, lie on his bed and silently berate himself. She’d always jump on the bed and cuddle him, licking his face and tears when they appeared. 

Charles brought people home occasionally, sometimes men other times women, none stayed or came back. _Charles needs a mate._

She turned back to studying the people walking by. _and so do I!_

Tons of people walked by their apartment, they were situated right between the college Charles attended and the city. Leaving a ton of options…for humans, not many people had dogs or at least didn’t walk them by their place. The occasional ones that do are nothing to look at, human or dog. 

“Too short” A beige pug being walked by a woman in jogging gear.

“Too young.” A dark colored puppy with a bow for a collar being carried by a redheaded human male.

Hours past and Charles had barely moved. Mystiques was growing frustrated, she buried her snout into her crossed legs. _Why is this so hard?!_

She looked out the window again and there he was. The perfect mate. 

A Doberman, a red Doberman. He was proud, tall, and had this air about him –mysterious. Even from this distance she could tell he was a dog that didn’t just follow orders but took action himself. He probably listened to his pet but-Oh wait! She quickly followed the metal leash up to the attached arm and studied the human pet. He was tall, proud, and matched his dog perfectly. He had an air of mystery but seriousness around him. He was perfect! They both were!

She sat up and watched them walk for a bit then glanced back at Charles and made a whining noise. They were headed for the more open area of campus, the dog walking park (surprisingly lacking in dogs however). She needed to cease this opportunity!

 _We can intercept them at the field!_ She barked at Charles and jumped over to him, nudging his leg and gesturing towards the door outside. 

“Not now Raven.” Charles said dismissively. She nudged him again then scratched at the door. “No Raven.” 

Mystique huffed through her nose. _Desperate times._ She thought as she went and squatted down by Charles leg.

“RAVEN!” Charles leaped from his seat. “No! Stop! Outside! OUTSIDE!” 

Charles made a mad dash for the door, grabbing her leash on the way out. He locked the door behind him then leashed Mystique up and ran to the stairs. 

Mystique knew what Charles would do; he’d take her to the tree just outside their apartment complex and wait till she did her business then head back up to do his work. However, Mystique was stronger than Charles. 

“RAVEN!” Charles screeched as Mystique dashed towards the field area, pulling Charles along. “Raven! Slow DOWN!” 

_Where are they?! If we missed them!_ She was beyond determined, she would find that Doberman. She didn’t get to pick up his scent so it was up to her sight to find him. 

“Stop!” Charles gave a hard tug to no affect. “Raven, I mean it, stop now or no more cookies!” 

_There they are!_

The pet was reading a book, how perfect! He and Charles would get along fabulously! This was it, she determined. Couth and subtlety were behind her, she went for the bold approach. 

“RAVEN!” Charles yelled again as Mystique wrapped her leash around the Doberman’s pet. 

“Hello.” Mystique greeted the Doberman.

The Doberman glanced back at his human pet who was currently trying to untangle himself from the mutt’s human and her leash. 

“Hey there.” The Doberman finally greeted, choosing to ignore the humans.

“Names Mystique, but my pet calls me Raven.” 

“Azazel, my pet gave it to me so that’s all I got. Which name do you prefer to be called?” 

“Mystique.” 

“Mystique. It’s a lovely name.” He stood then circled her, gazing appreciatively. “It suites you.” 

Mystique circled him as well, ignoring the pull on her leash, then planted herself down on the grass next to him. Before either could say anything else, Mystique heard the humans let out a surprised squawk as they tumbled to the ground. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“RAVEN!” Charles yelled yanking on her collar, causing her to snap back to look at him. 

Raven had darted off so quickly once they made it outside Charles couldn’t stop her if he tried (which he did). Then she had wrapped herself around this perfect stranger and barreled over to his dog. Charles had tried to untangle him but only managed to get himself tangled as well. Then when Raven sat down she pulled her leash taunt and swept both their feet right out from under them. 

Now he was on the grass with the other pet owner on top of him. The other guy was attempting to get up but unable to do so because Raven’s leash was still tangled around them. Charles could’ve died of embarrassment.

He’d been planning on working on his thesis all day today, what with his presentation quickly approaching; he wanted it to be perfect. So of course all he has on is a pair of loose sweat pants and an oversized cardigan that once belonged to his father. _Bloody Hell!_ Charles thought. _I didn’t even comb my hair today. Oh I look like a complete mess._

“Nice dog.” The man Charles was currently under commented in a flat tone.

“I’m really, terrible sorry!” Charles apologized pulling a reluctant Raven over to him. “She’s normally not like this. She’s quite well behaved.” Charles fumbled as he reached to release Raven’s leash from her collar. 

Now freed, Raven moved over to the Doberman again, leaving Charles to pick up after her messes. 

“Really, I am so sorry for all this.” 

“It’s alright.” The guy said as he and Charles began untangling themselves. 

“Really though she normally doesn’t barrel into people.” Charles continued, as he stood up.

“Well she must really like Azazel. She made quite the dash for him.” The guy commented as he too stood up and dusted himself off.

“Azazel? Is that this guy’s name?” He asked leaning down and rubbing the Doberman’s head. “He’s a handsome thing. Oh, I love the color of his coat. A dark red how unusual. I wonder what his parents looked like. It’s a recessive gene.” He continued to mumble genetics to himself till he heard a scoff of laughter from behind him. 

“Oh sorry.” Charles apologized again with a new blush now staining his cheeks. “I-”

“Genetics major?” The man asked with a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Charles smiled and laughed a bit. “Is it that obvious?” 

“When one starts to mumble about genes and recessive traits, it does become apparent.” They both shared a brief laugh then Charles gave the man a quick once over.

The guy was built. Charles was no pushover himself, but this guy-whoa. Charles could have swooned at the sight of this guy’s perfect arm muscles. His legs were also tone, muscular but not too much. And under the man’s shirt-well Charles would be imaging what lay under all those clothes after he returned to his apartment. 

“I’m Charles. Charles Xavier.”

“Erik.” Erik introduced clasping their hands together. “Erik Lehnsherr. And I was being serious before.” Erik crouched down to the ground and pet Raven’s head. 

She paid him no mind. She was to intent into looking at the Doberman who was looking back at her with the same intensity. 

“About her being a nice dog. I like her coloring, it’s different.” He smiled up at Charles.

“Thank you.” Charles said on Raven’s behalf. “Yes, she’s a beautiful dog. Half German Shepherd, half wolf. She’s stunning.” 

“Half wolf huh?” Erik shrugged his shoulders. “How interesting.”

“Yeah.” Charles began to feel increasingly awkward. 

Here Raven was not only receiving the undivided attention of this Doberman (whom she literally ran to) but now the attention of Erik, who she had forced him to run into. _Come on Charles! Lay on your charm!_

Erik stood up and looked at the two dogs that moved even closer together then glanced at Charles who opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. _SPEAK!_

“So, uh…I’ve never seen you or Azazel around before did you just move in?” 

“No.” Erik gave Azazel an exasperated look. “Usually I don’t take this guy for walks. Or more appropriately he doesn’t let me.” Azazel barked up at him as if to agree.

“What do you mean?” Charles went to put his hands in his pockets, but remembering that he was in sweats his hands merely slid on his thigh stupidly. 

Mortified, Charles was half debating on either staying and chatting Erik up (maybe inviting him back to his place) or leaving and wallowing in his embarrassment while continuing his work on his thesis. 

Erik only smiled, and then tossed a glare at the Doberman that was now licking Raven’s face. “This guy here likes to take himself for walks. Sometimes he just disappears out of our apartment, I have no idea how. He just teleports out of there and then will just show up outside our door wanting to come back in.” 

“Wow!” Charles let out a brief laugh. “I’ve never heard of anything like that before.” 

“Yeah.” 

Both men glanced down at their dogs and flinched back. Azazel and Raven were lying on their sides with Azazel’s front paw laid over Raven and Raven’s snout was turned backwards and buried in his neck. 

“Well…they seem to have gotten acquainted with each other.” Charles said while glancing between the dogs and Erik. Erik nodded in agreement then let out a huff.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed then Charles decided to hook Raven’s leash back on, except when he reached to hook it onto her Raven growled at him. Instinctively he recoiled -shocked.

“She just...growled at me.” 

“That she did.” 

“Wh-why?” Charles looked to Erik like he’d honestly have the answer, unfortunately Erik just shrugged. Charles turned back to Raven and huffed. “Come on Raven. We have to get home.” 

Again Charles reached to attach the leash on and almost managed to hook it on Raven’s collar when Azazel jumped up and bit him.

“AHHH!” Charles screamed then retracted his now bleeding hand and cradled it to his chest. 

“Azazel!” Erik reprimanded and put himself between his dog and Charles. 

Raven jumped up and snapped at Azazel, making the Doberman whimper and put his tail between his legs. 

“Charles are you alright?!” Erik grabbed Charles hand and began examining it.

“Yes, yes. He just nipped me a bit.” Charles hissed as Erik pushed on the spots where his hand was punctured. Raven came up to Charles and nudged his leg, rubbing her head along it. Charles paid her a glance but then focused back on his hand that was currently under Erik’s scrutiny. 

“This is more than just a nip. Bad Dog Azazel! BAD!” Erik scolded then gave Charles a smile. “Now I guess it’s my turn to apologize for my dog.” 

Charles laughed and returned the smile. “It’s really not that bad. I’ll head home, slap a band-aid on it and it’ll be right as rain.”

“How far do you live from here?”

“Not even half a block away.” Charles pointed towards his building. “That white building right there, the third floor.” 

“Perfect.” Erik hooked Raven’s leash up and grabbed Azazel’s. “Let’s go.”

“Excuse me?” Charles gaped at Erik’s back as he began leading the dogs towards Charles building. 

“Hurry up, we can still catch the light.” Erik steamrolled as he broke into a light jog in order to cross the street.

“This street doesn’t have a light!” Charles yelled after him as he broke into a slight sprint in order to catch up to Erik. 

Once alongside each other Erik gave Charles a big grin –one that reminded Charles of a shark. Charles laughed and led Erik into his home, blushing madly after Erik let another one of his all teeth smiles out while scanning Charles’s apartment. 

“You have so many books!” 

“Yeah.” Charles scratched behind his head with his good hand. “Um…the bathroom’s this way.” 

“Right.” Erik gestured forward and dropped the dog collars. “Lead on.” 

Azazel, whom had grabbed Erik’s book as they left the park, dropped the book by the door and whined after Erik. 

“Stay.” Erik commanded, following after Charles who tried to straighten up some books as he passed them.

Azazel glanced back at Raven who growled at him and whined again.


	2. They Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one will be longer, so no fear!

Mystique circled around and gave Azazel a menacing look every time he glanced up at her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Shut up!” Mystique snapped. 

“You growled at him!” Azazel defended, circling around the love seat in front of the door. 

“But you bit him!” Mystique barked, following after the Doberman. “You bit my pet!”

“He was gonna take you away!” Azazel rounded on her “And I-” He cocked his head away from her. “I didn’t want you to leave.” 

Mystique almost smiled but her anger at Azazel for biting her Charles held it at bay. Then they heard a crash and both dogs bolted towards the source.

“Erik!”

“Charles!” 

Both humans were on the floor of the tile room. Charles laid sprawled on top of Erik who was now rubbing the back of his head. 

It happened like this, Erik and Charles were heading to the bathroom, talking small talk and flirting a bit. Once in the bathroom the flirting intensified. Erik went from inspecting Charles hand to massaging/rubbing it. Charles put on some more of his charm and they just enjoyed each other’s company. 

Then Erik was trying to pour some hydrogen peroxide onto Charles hand and Charles didn’t anticipate how much it would hurt. Therefore, as soon as the pain registered Charles yanked his hand away; however the way he did caused Erik to lose his footing. As Erik was about to right himself Charles tried to help him by yanking on his shirt, this just ended up making both of them too top heavy. Erik fell to the floor first his head hitting the tile painfully. Then Charles fell on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. 

“ERIK!” Charles gasped getting up and off Erik immediately. “Are you ok? How’s your head?” Distantly both dogs barked at their humans in concern. 

Erik continued to rub his head as he sat up and Charles grabbed his head and moved himself to better inspect it. “I’m so sorry! It’s just that really stung and I wasn’t ready for it. I told you I don’t handle pain well. Ack! Not that I’m blaming you! I don’t see a bump. Does it hurt anywhere? I’m so sorry! Again I really-”

Erik broke Charles rambling with a stern call of his name. Erik grabbed both of Charles hands and looked Charles in the eyes. 

“I’m fine. And I should be the one apologizing if anything.” Before Charles could disagree Erik gave Charles a coy smile and leaned their faces closer. “I told you I knew how to make it painless after all.” 

The shorter brunette blushed faintly at the innuendo and returned Erik’s coy smile.

“Well I suppose I could forgive you for this if you accompanied me to dinner.” 

“Only one dinner. Charles,” Erik tutted. “You forget your hand injury. I think that warrants several dinners.”

“Well,” Charles countered with a flirty smile. “I figured there’d be an after dinner treat.”

“I am already in your apartment.” Erik chuckled then moved to stand up, but was stopped by Charles grabbing his shirt and yanking him into a kiss.

Mystique felt immense pride as she watched Charles and Azazel’s pet kiss. _I knew they’d get along. Oh I hope Charles doesn’t screw this up!_ Mystique thought back to all the other mates Charles had had over then never had over again. They’d kiss have sex and then never come back. 

Mystique glanced at Azazel who looked at her with a smile. _No! They have to stay together. They have to come back!_

Mystique barked then literally jumped on the humans. Azazel gave a confused bark as both humans tumbled to the floor again. 

“Raven!”

“Does your dog not like me?” 

“I don’t know.” Charles laughed as he shooed Mystique out of the tile room. 

Mystique turned and watched as both humans stood and talked more with smiles on their face.

“Why did you do that?” Azazel asked as he followed Mystique out into the main room.

“Charles has a tendency to bring potential mates here, then get intimate with them and never see them again….and I…” Mystique huffed then shied her face away. “I want to see you again.”

Azazel moved next to her and held her gaze then licked her nose. Mystique smiled then licked his nose as well.


	3. They move in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again when the story is dog POV /dog centric Raven will be referred to as Mystique and when human POV/human centric Raven will be referred to as Raven.

“We have to get rid of some of these books Charles.” Erik sighed exasperated as he started unpacking yet another box of books. 

“We will do no such thing!” Charles chided as he patted Azazel and Raven on their heads. 

Charles and Erik had been dating for about half a year and now were moving in together. They weren’t planning on moving so fast however they were forced into this by their dogs. A few months into dating Charles had noticed Raven getting bigger and more emotional. She switched from wanting to go on walks all the time and wanting attention constantly, to wanting to be alone and avoiding Charles at every turn. Finally he and Erik took both their dogs to the vet.

“I’m sorry about making you do this.” Charles apologized and Erik kissed him soundly then leashed Azazel up.

“Stop apologizing for everything. Plus it’s usually impossible to get Azazel to the vet, with Raven here he’s much calmer.” 

Both dogs underwent an examination and then the vet delivered the news, Raven was pregnant. Azazel didn’t seem phased by the news -he and Raven probably knew already- however both of their humans were quite shocked.

They debated on how to handle the puppies. Erik first suggested just selling them or giving them away, Charles shot that down. Charles suggested keeping all the puppies at his place, Erik shot that down. They were running out of time and their dogs were running out of patience. Azazel ran away a couple times and turned up at Charles door, all just to lay by Raven’s side. That’s when they had come to the moving in together idea. 

“With your books and my books, we’ll have more than the library on campus.” 

“That is not true and you know it.” Charles laughed as he wrapped his arms around Erik’s shoulders.

“What I know,” Erik snapped, ignoring his boyfriend. “is that I’m tired of unpacking all these damn books.” 

“Well…” Charles gave Erik’s ear a nip, “We could stop unpacking and do something more fun…?” 

““We?” we implies that we have been unpacking. When really only I have been unpacking.” Erik brushed off Charles arms and vigorously took out a stack of books and brushed past Charles to put them on one of the bookshelves. 

“Excuse me?” Charles followed after Erik annoyed. “I’ve been helping Erik! Who’s been unpacking the boxes from the car?”

“I did that too Charles, but as soon as we got all the boxes in the apartment.” Erik grabbed another stack and stocked the bookshelf again. “All you’ve done is talk-”

“And unpack!” Charles cut in. “But excuse me for talking to you while unpacking! I’ll leave you to your silence now!” Charles stormed out of the living room area and into the kitchen. 

Raven barked then followed after her human. Azazel went to follow but a quick look from his wife and he decided it would be best to stay with his own pet.

Erik grumbled under his breath but continued unpacking yet another box of books. About an hour later Erik had finally unpacked all the books and even the nick-nacks that he peppered around the bookshelves and shelves around the room.

“Charles?” Erik called walking into the kitchen. 

It was still littered with boxes, some were open and half unpacked others empty but left where they were placed. Charles himself had his back to Erik and was continuing his job of unpacking their Tupperware. 

“Charles come on, don’t act childish.” Erik scolded, which was definitely the wrong move if Raven’s sudden glare at him was any indication. 

“I’m acting childish?!” Charles whipped around to look at Erik and gestured wildly towards the living room area. “I was trying to…if anyone here is childish it’s you! I just-“ Charles let out a huff of frustration.

“Charles you have to admit I was doing more of the work.”

“No Erik! I don’t!” 

“Come on! This is our first day living together and you want to spend it like this?” 

“No! I wanted to spend it together, laughing and reminiscing about things as we unpacked together. But you didn’t want to talk to me.” 

“Charles,” Erik reached for him but the shorter man turned away, Erik wrapped his arms around him anyway. “I’m sorry.” Charles continued to ignore him. “I love to hear you talk, I love hearing your voice…Want to know what I want to do for the rest of the day?” 

Erik’s hands rubbed Charles shoulders, which finally earned a response. Charles huffed but let a smile slip onto his face; his attempts to hide it proving futile. Erik tucked his head between the shorter man’s neck and shoulder. 

“I want you and me in the living room” Erik pushed a kiss to Charles neck. “Sitting on the sofa”

“Sitting?” 

Erik hummed a yes then turned his boyfriend around in his arms. “Sitting on the sofa, looking at all our books and nick nacks, and planning out our kitchen.” 

A laugh left Charles lips as he titled his head, “I already started on the kitchen love.”

A kiss. “I can see that.”

“Is this your way of telling me you don’t like where I put everything?” Charles smiled as he leaned into his boyfriend more.

“Maybe.” Erik gave Charles that all teeth smile again.

“Ugh,” Charles scoffed and cuffed the back of Erik’s head lightly. “You’re impossible.” They both laughed as Erik leaned in for another kiss. “Why do I love you?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll remind you why I love you right here and now if you want.” 

“Only after my body I see.” 

The humans continued their playful banter that would inevitably lead to sex and Mystique normally thought this cute but currently…it just plain annoyed her. She got up and trotted out of the kitchen. Azazel immediately went to her side as she walked into the living room. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked trying to give her space yet wanting to be close to her at the same time. 

“Nothing.” 

“It can’t be nothing.” Azazel situated himself to lay next to her. “Come on.” He nudged he head with his nose.

“It’s just…I want out puppies to be with us forever and…”

“And you think our pets may separate and thus separate us as well.” The Doberman finished for her. “My dear, I don’t think they’ll ever part so you have nothing to worry about.”

Mystique gave Azazel a kiss and cuddled up to him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Months passed until May finally arrived and with it the puppies. Mystique had handled birthing very well; she gave birth to 4 beautiful puppies. There was the lighter colored puppy, Destiny, she looked the complete opposite of both her parents. The next one was Graydon a puppy that had a more reddish color coat and had a bit of a temperament on him. The third oldest was another fiery puppy hat had red and blue spots on her, her name was Rogue. Then there was the runt, he looked just like his mother minus having his father’s hair length and tail. He had short blue hair and glowing yellow eyes, in addition his tail was short like his fathers. Their pets had named him Kurt, but Mystique gave him a different name –Nightcrawler. 

“Why don’t we just use the name our pets gave him?”

“I named myself and I will name at least one of my pups.” 

Destiny was a mommy’s girl. She was constantly near Mystique. If Mystique went where she couldn’t see her, Destiny would cry and whimper till her Dad calmed her down or someone took her to her mom. 

Graydon did not like Erik, that much was obvious. All the other puppies loved to play with Erik and be held by him. Graydon bit Erik every time he so much as tried to get close to him. He seemed indifferent to Charles, but overall didn’t seem to want any affection from the humans.

Rogue was an adventurous pup that seemed too independent at times. Charles had left in a hurry once to get to his class he had to teach and left the door part way open. Rogue took that time to go exploring. Erik, realizing she was missing, had searched the whole apartment and when he noticed the front door open ran outside and found her sitting at the bottom of their stairs. She looked exceedingly proud of herself for making it down 4 steps. 

Kurt/Nightcrawler liked to be pet and held, he loved the attention. He often got himself into mischief; he was like his father disappearing at random times then reappearing later. He loved to play with his sibling, jumping and gnawing at their ears. He was an instigator.

“How was your class today?” Erik asked as he laid out all the puppies’ food.

“Good, most of the children signed up are in it to really learn and not just get some credits.” Charles beamed as he laid out Raven and Azazel’s food. “How was work?”

“Starks an ass.” Erik bit out as he strode over to the stove and checked on his and Charles’s dinner. 

“Is that going to be your response every time I ask about your day?” 

“Yes, unless Stark suddenly stops meddling in every one of my projects.” 

Charles grabbed Erik’s face and kissed him. “I’m sorry darling.” 

“The only good part of my job is Shaw.” Erik continued.

“Your supervisor?” Charles leaned against the counter watching Erik stir their dinner.

“He doesn’t critique my every move, only when I make a mistake.”

“Wasn’t he your friend in college as well?” 

“We shared occasional classes.” Erik shrugged.

Charles hummed an agreement then cooed as Rogue pawed at his leg. Charles picked the little puppy up and rubbed behind her ears. Erik looked over and smiled at the scene.

“Charles?”

“Yes?” Erik grabbed Charles chin and kissed him. Charles started response soon melted away and he returned the kiss lazily. Azazel and Mystique looked at the scene with a smile.

Later that week Erik invited Shaw over for dinner. Azazel immediately got on edge as soon as he smelled Shaw’s scent. 

“Take the puppies upstairs!” Azazel ordered as he ran to the window. 

“What?” Mystique questioned eyeing her puppies and the gated off stairwell leading upstairs to their pets bedroom. “Why?”

“Shaws coming. I don’t trust him or like him.” He turned back to his wife. “Take the puppies somewhere else.”

“Where?” 

“Anywhere!” He snapped then turned back to the window and saw Shaw and Erik get out of a car. Azazel turned around and saw Mystique guiding their pups into Charles office that was on the other side of the stairwell heading upstairs, all except Destiny who was already there. Destiny had an odd sixth sense about things, she almost always knew when danger was coming and would already be active in avoiding it. 

“Oh Erik!” Shaw said as he walked into the apartment. “What a lovely little place you have here.” Azazel gave the man a glare and gave Mystique an appreciative look as she hid their pups in the office.

“Hello you must be Sebastion.” Charles introduced himself as he and Shaw exchanged handshakes. 

“Please call me Shaw.” Shaw said, and Charles felt a cold chill run down his spine. Something in Shaw’s gaze just seemed…cold, mean. “You must Erik’s…boyfriend.” Charles smile faltered at the pause and Shaw merely smirked at him.

Erik came over and gave Charles a kiss on the cheek. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Charles smiled back giving Erik another kiss on the lips.

“Oh Azazel!” Shaw exclaimed causing both Charles and Erik to look over at him as he walked over to where Azazel sat by the window. “Look at you, you old dog.” 

Charles gave Erik a sideway glance but he merely announced he was going to start dinner and went into the kitchen; leaving Charles, Shaw and Azazel alone in the living room. Charles had to shake off the feeling of awkwardness that tried to come over him. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Shaw reached to go pat Azazel on the head however the Doberman shrank in on himself and growled lowly at the oncoming hand. 

“Ah Shaw!” Charles rushed out as he moved to place himself between Erik’s friend and Azazel. “I don’t think Azazel’s quite in the –ah- affectionate mood why don’t we-”

“I’ve known Azazel and Erik longer than you! I believe I know them better than you do.” Shaw cut in, giving Charles a glare. 

Charles was stunned which Shaw seemed pleased with, if his high-and-mighty smirk was anything to go by. Shaw then quickly made his way into the kitchen leaving Charles alone in the living room. Charles’s mouth opened and closed a couple times and he glanced at Azazel who growled after Shaw’s retreating back. 

“Oh Erik! You remembered my favorite dish, how thoughtful.” Charles heard Shaw say rather loudly and bristled. 

_Only attended the same classes, my ass._ Charles thought venomously as he went into the kitchen, only to stop at the doorway. 

Shaw was checking out Erik’s ass! He was leaning against Charles and Erik’s counter and basically examining Erik’s backside. 

“Oh hello Charles.” Shaw again smirked at him. 

_He knows I just saw him looking at my boyfriends ass! _Charles thought as he silently fumed.__

__“Charles come taste this, I know you’re not the biggest fan of spicy food.” Erik said as he grabbed a fork full of chicken and vegetable. Charles put on a smiling face and walked over towards the stove._ _

__“Oh can’t handle spicey things Charlie? Shame. Erik I thought you loved spicy things.”_ _

__Charles bit down harder than necessary on the fork in his mouth. He had to physically turn away from Shaw in order to hide the immediate glare that wanted to burn a hole in Shaw’s head._ _

__“I can go either way on spicy food, but Charles doesn’t like it so.” Erik finished with a shrug then turned to Charles. “How is it?”_ _

__“Fine.” Charles clipped then sat himself down at his table._ _

__Erik raised an eyebrow at Charles then turned to Shaw. “Do you want anything to drink?”_ _

__“Yes I’ll have a glass of wine, red if you have it.” Shaw answered sitting across from Charles, with almost a smug smile._ _

__“Charles can you get the drinks?” Erik asked turning back to the food. Now Shaw’s smile did turn smug._ _

__Azazel wandered into the kitchen and stayed by Charles side. _This is going to be a long dinner._ He and Charles thought. _ _

__Dinner was pleasant enough, though Shaw was nothing but fake. He flirted with Erik and Erik – _the sod _\- didn’t seem to notice. Shaw and Erik told stories about work and both began complaining about their boss. Their boss being Tony Stark, who was actually one of Charles old friends. Normally Charles didn’t mind hearing about Tony being an ass because Charles knew he indeed was one. However, hearing Shaw saw anything negative about his friend made him exceedingly defensive.___ _

____After Charles tried to defend Tony, Erik cut him off with a firm “No Charles he’s an ass.” Shaw’s smug smirk returned and Azazel barked at Shaw from Charles side._ _ _ _

____“You know Erik, it’s a shame our plan fell through isn’t it?” Shaw said as he swirled his second cup of wine then took a sip._ _ _ _

____“What plan?” Charles asked with morbid interest as he too took a sip of his now third glass._ _ _ _

____“Oh well you see,” Shaw repositioned himself and glanced down to Azazel. “I myself have a pure breed pedigreed poodle, her name is Emma.” Shaw smiled almost fondly. “She’s my precious diamond.” And Charles felt a bit of his annoyance at the man melt away._ _ _ _

____“What type of pood-”_ _ _ _

____“Erik and I had talked about breeding our dogs together, however that fell through.” Shaw sighed in an over the top way._ _ _ _

____“Azazel didn’t take to her too well.” Erik explained as he patted his dogs head, who still remained loyally by Charles side._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I hear he’s with your dog Charlie.” He gave Azazel a condescending look then took a sip of wine. “No wonder he didn’t like my Emma, he’s only attracted to mutts.”_ _ _ _

____Any irritation or annoyance that had melted away had come back tenfold. The way Shaw had spat **mutt** like it was a bad thing to be an exquisite creature made from different breeds intermingling and creating new gene pools, set Charles almost over the edge. Azazel growling loudly at Shaw, however, calmed the shorter man down. _ _ _ _

____“Raven’s a fantastic dog Shaw.” Erik commented. “She’s a marvelous thing to behold and she’s got the best behavior one could ever hope to find in a dog.” Erik looked over to his boyfriend and gave him a smile, which Charles returned. “She has a great owner too.” Charles smile increased and he leaned over towards Erik and pulled the man into a kiss._ _ _ _

____They shared some more small talk for a bit then around midnight Shaw left, and Erik and Charles got to work on the dishes._ _ _ _

____“Well tonight was fun wasn’t it?” Erik asked as he scrubbed a pan. Charles worried his bottom lip, debating on telling the truth or lying. “Charles?”_ _ _ _

____“It was…different then what I thought it would be.” Charles said lamely as he corked the wine and put it away._ _ _ _

____“Different how?” Erik asked, putting the pan on the drying rack._ _ _ _

____Charles sighed and sat down at the table. “It’s just…Shaw doesn’t seem to like me.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Erik sat down next to his boyfriend and grabbed his hands. “Charles, Shaw like you, tonight he was nothing but pleasant correct?”_ _ _ _

____“He was pleasant to you.” Charles mumbled, moving to get up but Erik pulled him back down._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean by that?”_ _ _ _

____“Erik!” Charles let out an exasperated sigh then gestured to the hallway. “Shaw likes you, as in likes likes you. Bloody hell! He left with that obscenely inappropriate message. He was pleasant to you tonight, but he would probably have preferred it if I was gone.”_ _ _ _

____“By inappropriate message do you mean when he told me he’d ‘see me tomorrow’?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes!”_ _ _ _

____“Chares, we work together. Of course we’ll see each other tomorrow.” Erik drawled with a half smile trying to calm Charles down but only succeeded in riling him up more._ _ _ _

____“That may be. But at dinner, multiple times, he was a degrading asshole.” Charles vented._ _ _ _

____“When?” Erik asked seriously._ _ _ _

____“When he called Raven a mutt!” Charles fired._ _ _ _

____“Charles, she is a mutt.” Erik reasoned but Charles only let out a huff of frustration._ _ _ _

____“He said it like it was such a nasty thing.” Erik rolled his eyes and Charles was getting only more and more angry. “And he insulted Tony, my friend Tony I may add.”_ _ _ _

____“Charles, I come home and complain about Tony every day.” Erik rubbed his eyelid acting like it was a chore to explain this, like Charles was just imagining all the animosity Shaw put out._ _ _ _

____“That’s different!”_ _ _ _

____“How?”_ _ _ _

____“…It just is.” Charles finished crossing his arms over his chest only to slam them back at the table. “Well before dinner with the whole ‘you love spicy food’,”_ _ _ _

____“Charles you are acting insane!” Erik cut in, standing up._ _ _ _

____“I’m being serious Erik! Shaw doesn’t like me and he wants me out of the way to be with you!” Charles said as he stood up and followed after Erik._ _ _ _

____“Charles. Listen to yourself!” Erik rounded on him. Erik grabbed Charles shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “Shaw was pointing out a fact I like spicy food, yes. Shaw was also pointing out a fact about Tony, one you know to be true. Finally Shaw was pointing out a fact about Raven, she’s a mutt.” Erik released the shorter man’s shoulders. “You are overreacting.”_ _ _ _

____“No I’m not!” Charles defended, to which Erik rolled his eyes again. “When I walked into the kitchen I saw him checking out your ass Erik!” Charles accused._ _ _ _

____Erik fell silent for a bit then shook his head in a negative manner. “No Erik, I’m not exaggerating I saw it!” Charles defended before Erik could shoot him down._ _ _ _

____“Charles I’m sure it was a misunderstanding or something. Shaw would not be doing that.” Erik responded turning away from Charles. “Honestly if you don’t like him you just have to say so”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t like him but only because he doesn’t like me!” Charles grabbed Erik and turned him back to face. “Erik, in the living room while you were in the kitchen, he told me he knows you and Azazel more than I do!” Charles yelled, almost hysteric in trying to prove his point._ _ _ _

____“Because he does Charles!” Erik yelled back, almost instantly regretting it. Charles furious face fell into a shocked and hurt look. “Charles,”_ _ _ _

____Erik reached for him but Charles stepped back, so Erik let his hands fall limply by his side. Erik groaned then sat down at the kitchen table again, racking agitated fingers through his hair. Charles squared his shoulders then moved to walk out of the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“Charles.” Erik called._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to bed.” Charles responded without stopping._ _ _ _

____“You’re letting your insecurities control you again Charles.” Erik tried to reason. This caused Charles to stop but the shorter brunette only squared his shoulders again and moved faster upstairs. “Charles!” Erik called after him and only got the sound of their bedroom door slamming as an answer._ _ _ _


	4. The end

The next day Charles didn’t talk to him, and Erik decided that was fine and didn’t push it. However, the day after that Charles didn’t speak to him again and didn’t come home for dinner, only coming home late and not answering Erik when asked where he had been. The following day Erik was determined to confront his boyfriend but woke up alone. Upon further investigation Erik discovered a note on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Erik, I’m going with Moria up to her cottage this weekend. See you Sunday night. Charles.” Erik read then crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall. “Mein Gott Charles!” Erik yelled at the air.

Raven nudged the note with her nose and seemed to glare at Erik then barked at him.

“What? Are you mad at me too?” Raven held her head higher as if to answer yes. “Charles is overreacting!” Raven didn’t move her stance, not even when Destiny started whining at the lack of attention from her mother. “Fine.” Erik snapped then walked upstairs, Raven following at his heels. He got his cell phone and flashed it at Raven. “I’m going to prove this whole thing is just Charles’s insecurities getting the best of him.” 

Erik pushed a couple buttons and then waited for the phone to be answered. “Shaw,” Erik greeted. “Would you mind dropping by my place tonight? I have to ask you a couple things.” Erik listened to Shaw’s confirmation then set a time up and closed his phone. 

“There.” Erik said to Raven who glared at him again then moved to leave.

During the day Erik was running out of things to do. Usually during the weekends, Charles and him would have their date nights. They’d go out somewhere or stay in and play with the puppies and play chess and watch movies. Today, Erik cleaned up the apartment a bit and played with the puppies -when Raven would let them come near him. 

Finally 7 o’clock rolled around and Shaw arrived.

“Oh so these are the puppies.” Shaw eyed the pups that Azazel and Raven surrounded. “Aren’t they just darling.” 

“Thank you.” Erik gestured towards the coach where he and Shaw both sat on opposite ends. “Listen, just tell the truth on this,”

“Where Charles? Is he not joining us?” Shaw asked interrupting Erik, while scanning the apartment. 

“No he’s...ah…he’s at his friend’s cottage for the weekend.” 

“Oh?” Shaw gave Erik his full attention and seemed to scout closer to him. “Well then it’s just you and me I suppose.”

“Yes, now I need to ask you a pretty ridiculous question,” Erik rubbed his forehead then gave Shaw a serious look. “Do you like Charles?”

Shaw’s face went into a slight frown then teetered his head back and forth. “He’s a…well he’s adequate.” Shaw finally decided then leaned back in his seat, satisfied with his wording.

“Adequate?!” Erik asked, anger bubbling in his tone. _Charles is not adequate! He’s brilliant, intelligent, and perfect!_

“I meant no disrespect Erik, he’s a fine man but I mean…you know.”

“Enlighten me!” Erik demanded, clenching his fists in anger. 

“Well come on Erik, he’s hardly anything to look at, a nice plaything I suppose but he’s just…below us.” Shaw said as if it was obvious. “You and I are destined for more. We’re above him, you know? He’s not in our league, he’s too naïve and generally-” Shaw never got to finish his sentence as Erik punched him square in the face.

Shaw’s head snapped back and he immediately grabbed his nose, and let out a gasp of pain and a line of swear words. 

“Charles is in **NO WAY** below me and definitely not below you!” Erik screamed then grabbed Shaw collar and hauled him to the door. “Get out of my face before I kill you for even thinking those things about Charles!” Erik slammed the door in a sputtering Shaw’s face. 

Mystique and Azazel barked happily and Azazel ran to the window to be sure the man left and growled at the man’s retreating back. 

Suddenly a loud crash from the kitchen caused all the puppies to start whining and crying in distress. Azazel and Mystique immediately began to comfort their pups and calm them. 

“Damnit!” Erik cursed still frustrated. He looked down at the smashed wine glass and found he didn’t care. “Charles was right! Damnit! I’m such a…Mein Gott! I’m so stupid!” 

Erik ignored the shattered glass till he walked out of the kitchen and saw the puppies. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Erik turned back to the kitchen and grabbed the broom and began cleaning the shattered glass. After sweeping and vacuuming up all the glass. Erik went back into the living room and collapsed on the couch. He ignored his grumbling stomach, but the puppies wouldn’t let him ignore theirs. After feeding the puppies and ordering Chinese for himself, he grabbed his cell phone and called Charles number. 

He didn’t answer. 

Later that night, around 2 am Mystique and Azazel woke up and immediately growled. Mystique moved to go to the door, but Azazel beat her there. He barked at the closed door and growled, then sniffed the air and immediately calmed down.

“Sorry Azazel,” Charles greeted as he opened the door and petted the Doberman’s head. “I’m sorry.” He moved into his home and immediately stopped and smiled at the scene in the living room.

Erik laid sprawled on the sofa, the TV adjacent to the sofa was left on, and the puppies laid littered around Erik’s sleeping form (except Graydon who was on the floor cuddled by the puppy blanket he had pulled from their doggy bed). Charles navigated around Azazel, Mystique, and Graydon to get to Erik. 

Smiling down at Erik’s sleeping face he ran his hand, softly, through the sleeping man’s hair. Erik’s eyebrows knitted briefly then smoothed out as he let out a sigh. Charles smiled again then glanced back around the apartment and realized he left the front door open. Stumbling back towards the door in order to close it, he wasn’t as graceful as his original entrance and ended up making enough noise to rouse Erik from his sleep. 

“Charles?” Erik questioned. Erik never spent a lot of time in that drowsy stage of waking up, once he woke up he only needed a few seconds then he was at full attention. “Charles you’re back.”

“Yes, and before you say anything I have a few things I need to say.” Charles rushed. He quickly shut the front door then stood in front of Erik who had just finished moving the puppies off of him and onto one side of the couch. 

Erik nodded at him and Charles took a deep breath as he locked his hands behind his back. 

“I talked to Moria and she helped clear my head on some issues I may have been….exaggerating. But you had **no** right to bring up my insecurities-”

“I’m sorry.” Erik cut in, rising up and grabbing Charles shoulders. “Charles…” Erik rubbed the shoulders in his hands and then let them rest there. “I’m sorry. I was wrong.” Erik pulled Charles into a hug, one that was quickly reciprocated. 

“I’m sorry too my friend, I may have judged Shaw too quickly.” Charles apologized leaning his head on Erik’s broad shoulder.

“I had Shaw over tonight and punched him in the face.” 

“You what?!” Charles yelled reeling back from Erik in shock but Erik’s arms kept him captive. 

“I confronted Shaw about what you said, I didn’t like his response so I punched him.” 

“What did he say?” Charles asked, morbid curiosity taking over.

Erik kissed his temple then pulled away and kissed his lips. “Nothing true or worth repeating.” Charles smiled then gave Erik a chaste kiss. 

“Work may be a bit awkward now. I’ll call Tony and have him transfer you or Shaw.” 

Erik hummed as he guided Charles upstairs towards their bedroom. “You don’t have to.”

“I’m going to.” Charles smiled cheekily and Erik just shook his head. 

Once in their bedroom Erik grabbed both of the shorter mans cheeks and gave him a long, lazy kiss. They broke away slowly then got changed and cuddled in bed as they drifted off to sleep. 

Mystique –who had listened to this whole exchange and had followed them upstairs- smiled at her pets then went back downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs she gazed at her family lovingly. 

Azazel had jumped onto the couch and had all the sleeping pups surrounding him, all except Graydon who was still on the floor. Mystique lifted Graydon up by the loose fur behind his neck and placed him with his brother and sisters. Azazel looked at her and smiled sleepily, she returned it as she jumped on the couch and laid down with her head resting on Azazel’s backside.

_I’m amazing._ She thought as she reflected back on how she had looked out her window and found Azazel and Erik then created her own little family.

“Our puppies and pets will never leave.” She mumbled aloud. “We’ll all be together forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW! Cheesie ending is cheesie! Honestly I hate writing endings, ugh I just suck at it. I've accepted this. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like what I did with the puppies and their names. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
